


Absent Formalities

by OneofWebs



Series: Sandalphon Die Challenge [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Strap-Ons, Strapping, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Crowley's gone off for the day to take care of a few things, and while he's gone, Gabriel's finding that pregnancy arousal is more intense than he'd thought it would be. With only Aziraphale around to help, they certainly find a way to make do. That is, until Crowley gets home and catches them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Sandalphon Die Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524500
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	Absent Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh ya boi back with another fic. I'm not over my intense love of crowgabe so like. Expect the unexpected.

It was like an itch that just wouldn’t go away, and it was annoying. The worst part of it was that it wasn’t a surprise; Gabriel _knew_ that this would happen. He’d watched it with Aziraphale. Aziraphale had been unbearably horny. Which, as careful as they’d had to be in later months, had made for some rather entertaining evenings. Mornings. Afternoons. Whenever the need struck, someone had been there to take care of Aziraphale. _Nobody_ was here to take care of Gabriel, not in the way that he _wanted_.

Oh, he had no idea it would be this bad. He’d watched how miserable Aziraphale had been, but he hadn’t really known. It was impossible to know until he experienced it, and he was experiencing it. It was a burning itch just deep enough inside him that he couldn’t seem to reach it, no matter how hard he’d tried. And he had, certainly, tried.

Originally, he’d thought it would just be easy enough to see if Crowley was busy. If he wasn’t, well, easy fix. He’d even take some drastic measures to get Crowley inside of him, even if it meant sitting on Crowley’s desk and spreading his thighs. Even if it meant doing something entirely base and _embarrassing_ , Gabriel had been ready to do it. However, upon searching the cottage, Crowley was nowhere to be found. Upon brief conversation with Aziraphale, he would not be found for several hours.

Crowley had, for some unholy reason, decided to go to the _store_ , on this exact day. He was looking at new things for the garden, and it was a perfect time to take the twins off for a bit and let them stay the night somewhere else, for a bit of adventure. Anathema and Newton were the twins’ godparents, so it seemed only natural to let them have a few nights to keep the twins all to themselves. Today, of all days, just had to be the day to do it.

Gabriel was more than frustrated, to say the least. Crowley had never left on a day trip while _Aziraphale_ was pregnant—even if that wasn’t entirely fair of Gabriel to think. They hadn’t had twins before they’d had twins, so it made sense that Crowley hadn’t had to go off to take them somewhere. The extra stop at a gardening store was the part Gabriel was more upset about, because that meant he’d be gone for a _long_ time. Gabriel needed him now.

Even if it meant one, little, frivolous miracle, Gabriel was going to have to do his best on his own. In the privacy of the bedroom, it didn’t matter how embarrassing anything was, because he was alone. Miracling a dildo in the exact shape of one of Crowley’s cocks was about as embarrassing as anything could get, but Gabriel was desperate. He made sure it was at least nice to look at it, a soft lavender color. It looked just like one of Crowley’s painfully inhuman cocks, too, with a flat head, tapered down to a wide base. Gabriel had added ridges, though. Crowley probably could too. If he was asked.

Thankfully, that was the only miracle Gabriel had to perform. They always kept the nightstand stocked with lubricant, especially the kind that Gabriel preferred. He didn’t like the sudden press of something cold—it was uncomfortable at the best, and at worst, it took him out of the moment completely. Waiting to warm it up wasn’t always fun, either. Not when he was this desperate. He liked lubricant that did all the work for him: warming lubricant, and Crowley was always so nice as to keep a bottle of it in the nightstand.

Once his fingers were coated, Gabriel set to work right away. The angle was awful, but he didn’t much care. It was a fast, clinical thing, having his fingers up inside his cunt. He didn’t want to wait. If there wasn’t a voice inside of him screaming to do this _himself_ , he’d have just miracled himself wet and open. But he’d been dreaming of Crowley’s fingers rubbing through his slit, making him wet. Crowley always took such sweet, slow time with him.

Gabriel really didn’t plan on keeping a vulva forever. He enjoyed it, really. The sensations were heightened, he was sensitive, but it wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted to keep around. Crowley _knew_ that, so he wanted as much time between Gabriel’s thighs as he could have. Gabriel wanted it too—he wanted to savior this while he had it. And Crowley wasn’t _here_. All Gabriel could do was close his eyes and _imagine_ that it was Crowley’s fingers dragging through his folds, pressing inside of him.

He could tell it wasn’t. The fantasy was ruined by the bad angle and his own incompetence. It was frustrating. Stupidly frustrating. Crowley would have dropped down between his thighs and pulled Gabriel’s hand away, only to replace it with his tongue. His long, forked snake tongue. Gabriel shivered at the memory of that touch. The _things_ Crowley’s tongue could do were incredibly, things that Gabriel had never experienced. He missed it. He _yearned_ for it—but if Crowley was going to play with plants, then he was going to miss this: Gabriel with three fingers up his own, desperate, drooling quim.

It wasn’t enough. Gabriel was quick and fast about it. Once he was sufficiently wet—however much of it was his own and what was lube, he didn’t care—he pulled his fingers away and reached for his new, custom dildo. He stared at it for a long moment, considering his options. That itch was still there, burning just deep enough inside of him that this was going to be the only way around it. He didn’t want to wait—he _couldn_ _’t_ wait. There wasn’t even time enough to think this through.

 _Look at how desperate you are_. Crowley would say. _Can_ _’t even wait for me to get settled, can you?_

No—no, Gabriel couldn’t. He needed it. He wasn’t going to last long, anyway, so why wait?

_You take me so well, Romeo. Love the way you just open right up for me._

Gabriel pressed the dildo inside and moaned at the sudden stretch; this was what he’d been waiting for. He didn’t care what sorts of dark and vulgar things Crowley had to say about it. Crowley wasn’t here to _do_ anything for him, so he could say whatever he wanted inside Gabriel’s mind.

 _I crafted this cunt for you. Made it just for me. Nothing but_ me _will satisfy you, here. Love to watch you try, though, Romeo. Love to watch the way you squirm._

Gabriel’s jaw dropped open as he worked himself down on the dildo. He couldn’t move just the way he needed; the angle wasn’t right. It wasn’t _enough_. Crowley wouldn’t have been cruel enough to actually do that, even if it _sounded_ nice. Even if it made Gabriel squirm a bit, the idea that Crowley had made this place just for himself. Crowley wouldn’t have _actually_ done that. It wouldn’t have been fair. Not if he was going to fuck off to God knows shop and leave Gabriel on his own.

Another long, frustrated groan broke out from Gabriel’s throat. He tried. He tried. Nothing _worked_. He couldn’t seem to get anything right, and it was frustrating. It was so frustrating that he gave in to yet another miracle, in hopes that _that_ would be enough to fuck him right.

The dildo moved on its own, fucking straight into Gabriel’s cunt at only a speed a miracle could muster, and it wasn’t _enough_. There were no soft touches to go with it. There wasn’t the sound of Crowley panting, groaning as he found his own pleasure. Gabriel didn’t just want something inside him, he wanted somebody _with_ him. Which, on its own, wouldn’t have been a terrifying realization. It was just that Aziraphale was the only person in the cottage, at that moment.

Would Aziraphale even think to do something like that?

Whatever the answer was, it was better than this. Gabriel left the dildo on the bed and, with a snap of his fingers, had everything back in its proper place. Including his clothes. That had been just as disappointing as it was frustrating, and still that itch remained.

Aziraphale was in the living area, sitting on the sofa, with a book in his lap. Gabriel really didn’t want to disturb him, but there was no other choice. He couldn’t wait for Crowley to get home, and even then, what if Crowley was exhausted from his day out. No, this was the best solution. He just hoped that, for all that he’d been through, Aziraphale was agreeable. There was every chance that he wouldn’t be, and Gabriel wouldn’t blame him. But he’d get nothing if he didn’t ask.

He just had to figure out how to ask.

Gabriel sat down on the couch with his knees unnecessary pressed together. He fidgeted. He tried to _ignore_ the itching need to be fucked. He looked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale was still reading, but he had certainly noticed that Gabriel had come to sit with him. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for Gabriel to come join him for the silent comfort of it. However, Gabriel didn’t tend to look so tense about it, either. If there was one thing Aziraphale was good at, it was knowing when something was off.

“Is everything alright, Gabriel? You look a bit stressed.”

“It’s not stress. It’s, ah,” Gabriel brushed back through his hair. “Do you remember when you were pregnant? You, well…” Gabriel trailed off. He was four months pregnant already and definitely starting to show.

Aziraphale wore a soft grin. “Constantly aroused? Horny? You can say the words, darling. I won’t faint.”

“Did you ever try to…relieve yourself?”

“Do you mean masturbate?” Aziraphale laughed. Gabriel hadn’t entirely come to terms with this whole _human_ thing, where he, an angel, actively partook in carnal pleasures of the body.

Gabriel nodded.

“I did, a few times. It wasn’t strictly necessary, though. You and Crowley were always there to take care of me if I needed something.”

“Those few times, though. Did you find it, er, difficult?”

Aziraphale looked at Gabriel, then, with a strange raise in his eyebrow. He knew something was going on, then, but he still hadn’t quite figured out what it was. It was always a chore, with Gabriel, especially when it came to things like sex. For the type of angel that he was, Aziraphale would have expected him to just take charge, to be forceful. Instead, he was always just a bit hesitant, like he was doing something wrong by _wanting_. It was honestly a bit sad, the things Heaven had taught him.

The longer they talked about this, the more aroused Gabriel felt. He was trying, desperately, not to let Aziraphale see the strain of his cock in his pants. The problem was Gabriel could _feel_ it. He could feel his erection, the way the tip of his prick was already leaking. It wasn’t even the only thing leaking. Gabriel’s quim was just _dripping_ at the thought of finally having what he wanted. He still couldn’t bring himself to just _ask_ , and it was ridiculous. He should have been able to.

Thankfully, Aziraphale was very far from stupid. He took one look at Gabriel: the way that he sat, the flush in his face, and the hunch in his shoulders, and he’d picked apart Gabriel’s problem. Gabriel wasn’t just asking for curiosity’s sake—he was asking because he, too, was experiencing the same thing. While Aziraphale hadn’t had the same issue of being unable to find release, that did just seem to be the problem Gabriel had.

“Gabriel, is it possible that you need assistance?” Aziraphale asked. “Crowley should be home—”

“I can’t wait that long,” Gabriel admitted. He bit into his bottom lip and _squirmed_. Aziraphale had never seen him do that before, but pregnancy could cause all sorts of strange things.

“I suppose I could assist you,” Aziraphale offered.

Gabriel chanced a peak out of the corner of his eye. There wasn’t anything worse that he could do to feel _more_ stupid, so he might as well just keep up with the weird, coy thing he was doing. It was easier than asking. It was easier than realizing that he _wanted_ to ask; this was something that had always been strictly off limits. He shouldn’t want this. But when he looked at Aziraphale, he did. He wanted it badly.

“I mean, ah,” Aziraphale continued. “I think I know what you need; it’s rather obvious, you know.”

Gabriel was _glad_ it was obvious.

“Shall we?”

Gabriel followed Aziraphale back up the stairs, to their bedroom. Gabriel didn’t know exactly what Aziraphale had in mind for him, but maybe it didn’t matter. He trusted that Aziraphale knew what he needed and was willing to do it—or he wouldn’t have offered, and he certainly wouldn’t be in the bedroom, now. He wouldn’t be looking at Gabriel the way that he was. With _hunger_.

Aziraphale hadn’t any particular urge to change his corporation _or_ his effort, but Gabriel would have never asked him to. Not when it took Aziraphale one look at the dildo he’d left sitting on the bed for Aziraphale to have such a fascinating idea that Gabriel wasn’t about to say no. The strap Aziraphale created was a sleek black color with a near matching, smaller vibrator embedded in it—Aziraphale wanted to have his own fun, of course, and it would slip right up inside his cunt and keep him pleased.

After whatever meager explanation that was required, Gabriel didn’t feel a reason to wait, after that. He finally had what he wanted—someone who would put their hands on him. He pulled Aziraphale into him and kissed him, a hard and heated thing while he scrambled to get Aziraphale out of his clothes. Aziraphale kissed back with all the strength that he could muster, helpless but to moan and whimper into Gabriel’s mouth. Aziraphale wasn’t entirely comfortable _taking_ control, but Gabriel didn’t need that.

Aziraphale’s hands slipped down over Gabriel’s chest, pushing away his shirt until Gabe was letting it drop to the floor. Then, Aziraphale’s hands wandered down until they could rest on the bulge of Gabriel’s stomach. He was already showing beautifully, a little baby bump all his own. Gabriel almost shuddered as Aziraphale’s hands roamed over his stomach, then farther down. Aziraphale took a rougher hold on Gabriel’s trousers than Gabriel might have expected, and it sent a shock of pleasure right through him.

“Off, now,” Gabriel gasped. “Aziraphale, please— _fuck_ , I need this.”

“I know, I know. We’ll take care of you, I promise.” Aziraphale tried to soothe him, kissing him again.

Gabriel surged forward to put his hands around Aziraphale’s face. Their lips locked, tongues locked; their kiss was hot, heavy, and it made Aziraphale a bit dizzy. He succeeded in getting Gabriel’s trousers undone, regardless. He pushed Gabriel’s trousers and his underwear down at once, and Gabriel did the rest, kicking them off. Gabriel couldn’t contain his own moan, right through Aziraphale’s lips, before he pulled back and looked down between them.

He was painfully hard, already. His cock was thick and standing, the head leaking down. He was _wet_ , too. He could feel that uncomfortable slick growing up between the lips of his cunt, and the evidence of it was more than noticeable. There was a wet spot staining his underwear, when he looked, and Gabriel’s face flushed.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, darling,” Aziraphale said. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock. “You must have been aching. You should have told me sooner.”

“I—I tried to, myself,” Gabriel muttered out. It was hard to think with Aziraphale stroking him the way he did, but Gabriel mustered himself well enough to work on Aziraphale’s clothes.

“Did you think anything? I always think about something when I touch myself.”

Gabriel nodded. “I thought about Crowley. I—” Gabriel broke off when Aziraphale’s fingers dipped just a little lower, down too where his cunt opened up and his clit was hiding right beneath the base of his cock.

“About Crowley? I like to think about Crowley too,” Aziraphale assured, rubbing the tip of his finger around Gabriel’s clit in little circles. “I like to think about you, too. The way that you touch me, lick me. The way that your cock feels inside me.”

Gabriel stuttered, but he finally had Aziraphale’s tops undone. Aziraphale only stopped touching to slip away the clothes, then pressed his fingers through Gabriel’s folds. The heat of Aziraphale’s hand had Gabriel shuddering, but he had to work off Aziraphale’s trousers, next.

“I was thinking about Crowley,” Gabriel continued, his voice a bit shaky. “The—the things that he would say to me if he saw me like this.”

“Oh, he would love you like this,” Aziraphale said, softly. He dragged his fingers a little rougher, like Crowley might have. “He’d love to know how wet you are, just from thinking of him.”

Gabriel got Aziraphale’s trousers undone and pushed them over his hips. Aziraphale’s underwear followed, and Gabriel _finally_ had a chance to return the touch. They were pressed as close as they could be, with Gabriel’s swelling stomach between them. Gabriel rubbed down over Aziraphale’s mound before pressing his fingers farther down, in nearly the same movement Aziraphale had. Aziraphale had learned well.

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped. “Oh, that feels—Gabriel, please.” He pressed his forehead into Gabriel’s shoulder, panting into his skin as his own touch faltered. Gabriel always knew just how to make him weak in the knees, just how to touch.

“We have to make sure you’re ready, too,” Gabriel whispered.

“This isn’t about me,” Aziraphale said. “I want to make you feel good, darling. Please—on the bed.” Aziraphale mustered the most forceful voice that he could. It was clear how disappointed he was to pull away from Gabriel’s touch by the look on his face, but Gabriel still did as he was told.

Gabriel laid down on the bed, laying down in the mound of pillows, while Aziraphale got himself situated. It was a sight to watch Aziraphale get the strap prepared, then to sink down onto it, to secure it in place. Aziraphale had to stop himself; the feeling of the vibrator inside of him was almost too much, too soon, but he gathered himself up before settling down between Gabriel’s legs.

Aziraphale smoothed his hands down Gabriel’s chest to stop back over the swell in his stomach, rubbing little circles in with his thumbs. Gabriel’s thighs twitched at the touch, and he tried to keep himself composed. This would be entirely new, for both of them; Gabriel was excited.

“Please, Aziraphale, just—I can’t wait any longer,” Gabriel said. Aziraphale maybe would have liked to kiss, to get his mouth on Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel couldn’t wait through that, even if it sounded absolutely divine.

The press of a cockhead was _still_ so much better. It was what Gabriel’s body was craving, and the head of the dildo rubbed up through his folds in just the right way—Gabriel let out a low groan, his hips bucking down. Aziraphale didn’t make him wait long, guiding the dildo down to Gabriel’s hole and pushing inside. There was no resistance as Aziraphale pressed closer, until their hips were flush together and Gabriel’s cock was jerking with the sudden rush of pleasure.

Aziraphale was so in awe at just how Gabriel opened up for him; it was such a _feeling_ , watching the way that Gabriel’s hips bucked, how his thighs trembled. The dildo looked _exactly_ like Crowley’s cock, and that was exactly how Gabriel’s body had taken it. Gabriel couldn’t even stop himself from trying to work down, fuck himself on the dildo. Aziraphale hadn’t started moving. All he could do was watch and smooth his hands over Gabriel’s thighs, like he’d seen Crowley do before.

“You’re wonderful,” Aziraphale breathed. “You opened right up for me.”

“Aziraphale—” Gabriel looked at him. “ _Move_. I need you to move, please— _please_ ,” Gabriel gasped, working himself the best that he could.

Aziraphale responded immediately, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward. Gabriel responded _beautifully_ , crying out with the first press of Aziraphale’s hips. Gabriel was never loud, but he was so sensitive, so desperate. Aziraphale filled him so well; it wasn’t just the way that he moved, it was the size of him. Gabriel’s thighs were spread out wide around Aziraphale’s hips, and it felt _amazing_. Gabriel felt open, stretched. He grabbed into the sheets to ground himself.

Aziraphale didn’t fuck nearly as hard or as fast as Crowley did, but Aziraphale knew what he was doing. He knew _exactly_ what felt good, where to touch, how to roll and circle his hips so the dildo hit all the right spots. Gabriel keened and trembled through every thrust, his own hips working down to meet Aziraphale’s thrusts. Each thrust. Every thrust. Gabriel’s jaw dropped open, and he groaned.

Then, there was Aziraphale’s hand over his pelvis. The warmth of him, the press of his fingers. Aziraphale’s thumb rubbed right at the base of Gabriel’s cock, where it met the opening of his slit and revealed the wetness there, how open and _wonderful_ he was. Gabriel moaned when Aziraphale rubbed over his clit, and it almost wasn’t fair. Aziraphale had so much experience with this, of course he’d know exactly what to do. He was never too rough. Never too forceful.

It was entirely Aziraphale’s own style, his own, gentle touch. His free hand kept a nice grip on Gabriel’s hip, though, to remind him just _who_ was in charge of this. Gabriel was getting his pleasure because Aziraphale was kind enough to provide it. Aziraphale had put down his book so he could take Gabriel to bed and give him exactly what he needed, and Aziraphale knew _exactly_ what Gabriel needed.

“You’re doing so well,” Aziraphale told him. “Spread your legs a little wider, darling. I want to see you.”

Gabriel did exactly that and spread out his thighs. Aziraphale started thrusting with more purpose, then. A bit faster. A bit harder. He kept a steady, targeted rhythm that left Gabriel trembling, crying out in a silent moan. Aziraphale still only kept one hand on Gabriel’s hip, steadying him, helping him move his own hips to fuck himself down on the dildo. Gabriel was so desperate, so needy, and it was clear that he wouldn’t last long.

Aziraphale felt the same way. He had a near identical shape inside his own quim, vibrating right up against that spot inside of him that left him dizzy, weak. He was struggling to stay upright, his own pleasure threatening to crest. He was wet, dripping around the vibrator inside of him. If not for the fact that it was strapped into him, he was sure it would’ve slipped out already in the rush of his own fluid. His thighs were wet, and he could already see a scene of Gabriel down between his thighs to clean up this new mess.

“Gabriel, darling,” Aziraphale gasped out. “Touch yourself for me. I want to see it—you can do it, can’t you? I want to see you come from your cock and your quim, darling.”

Gabriel had a hand around his prick in the next breath, squeezing over the base before stroking himself fully. His cock was dripping with precum, and every stroke of his hands had it spreading down his cock. He kept his eyes on Aziraphale as he jerked himself off, watching the way Aziraphale was lost in his own pleasure, the way that his hips were moving. It was an absolute sight, and Gabriel could feel his own pleasure rising. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like Aziraphale had managed to finally scratch that itch that Gabriel couldn’t reach.

“I’m close, sunshine, please—” Gabriel gasped. “Harder, harder, I need—” Gabriel broke off in a moan as Aziraphale did exactly as he was told, gripping into Gabriel’s hips and fucking into him _harder._ There was such a power behind Aziraphale’s hips, his thighs, and with the grip on his hips, Gabriel could only take every hard thrust he was given.

Aziraphale didn’t stop until Gabriel was suddenly shouting with his orgasm. His cunt clenched down around the dildo and spasmed the same way that it would if had been Crowley inside of him, and at the same time, Gabriel’s cock jerked and came just the same time. Just from the _sight_ of him, Aziraphale felt his own sudden gush of orgasm. His hips had stuttered until he stopped completely, bracing himself on the bed over top of Gabriel, panting as they stared at each other.

“Are you—” Aziraphale started.

“More,” Gabriel groaned. “I need more, Aziraphale, please.”

Aziraphale gave a quick nod and continued. Gabriel _needed_ him to continue. Aziraphale picked his rhythm back up and started to fuck into Gabriel with renewed purposes. Gabriel split open for him with every thrust, groaning and trembling like he was made for this. Oh, and he was. Crowley had such a careful hand; he’d made _sure_ that Gabriel would have the sort of cunt he deserved, one that was sensitive and wet.

This time, Aziraphale braced himself on Gabriel’s chest so he could squeeze his flesh, thumb over his nipples while he fucked faster, a little harder. Anything to make Gabriel cry out and _moan_ for him. Gabriel was always so quiet; getting to hear that voice of his sent shivers down Aziraphale’s spine. It was thrilling, to get to hear that. Knowing that he made Gabriel feel _that_ good had Aziraphale shivering, himself.

They were both so wrapped up in each other that nobody heard the front door open. Neither of them heard the bedroom door, either, the slight creak it made when someone leaned against it.

“Well, what do we have here?” Crowley’s voice suddenly rang out. All it took was for Gabriel to look at him, _once_ , and Gabriel was crying out with another orgasm.

Crowley was back. Crowley was _home_ , looking the way that he did with his jacket perfectly pressed against his chest, his sunglasses on the tip of his nose so he could get a _look_ at what Aziraphale and Gabriel were doing. Where they were, on the bed, with Aziraphale pressed up between Gabriel’s thighs with a dildo strapped to him, inside of Gabriel. Crowley couldn’t have been more impressed with the scene, and he licked his lips with a very pointed stare at Gabriel.

“I told you when I’d be back, Romeo. Couldn’t wait for me?” Crowley offered a devious smirk.

“I couldn’t,” Gabriel said. “I tried—”

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I have to say, this little scene here _interests_ me.” As Crowley approached the bed, he peeled his jacket off of his shoulders and left it on the floor. He crawled onto the bed to put his hands on Aziraphale, to lean over his shoulder and smile in the way that he did with pointy teeth. “Couldn’t even make a nice cock for our pregnant Gabriel, angel?” Crowley crooned.

“I—” Aziraphale couldn’t seem to find a response to that.

“Can’t you see how desperate he is?” Crowley gestured forward, and Aziraphale _could_ see it. Gabriel’s face was red, and he was panting like an angel who needed breath. “How about I show you how it’s done, angel?”

Aziraphale didn’t protest when Crowley pulled him away; it was a slow pull, so Crowley could watch the way Gabriel jerked and trembled at the slow removal of the dildo. Every inch of it that was revealed was just another stroke to Crowley’s ego, as he realized exactly what it was. A dildo in the shape of his own cock. That was something he would never let either of them live down, but he didn’t comment on it currently. Instead, he turned Aziraphale around in his arms to kiss him, hard.

While they kissed, Crowley worked the intricate straps with ease. Behind them, Gabriel’s hips bucked up into nothing, but he waited just as patiently as Crowley expected him too. That was until Crowley pulled the strap away from Aziraphale all together and felt him tremble, heard the moan into his mouth as the vibrator slipped away from Aziraphale’s sopping cunt.

“Oh, Aziraphale,” Crowley cooed, pulling away from their kiss. “Gabriel comes to you, desperate and begging to be fucked, and you couldn’t step away from your own pleasure for him?” Crowley clicked his tongue.

Aziraphale had the audacity to look guilty about it, even though he’d been the one to create the thing, in the first place.

“You’re such a slut, angel,” Crowley muttered. There was only awe in his voice, and he slid his fingers along the side of Aziraphale’s jaw. “You should make it up to him, though, shouldn’t you? I might need your help. Could you do that for me?”

“Anything, Crowley,” Aziraphale said in a breathy little voice. “I—I want to be good.”

“Yes, I know you do. You’re _very_ good,” Crowley praised. He gave Aziraphale another hard kiss on the lips before he gestured for Aziraphale to take a spot beside Gabriel.

Aziraphale propped himself up on his elbow, beside Gabriel, with his knees pressed together. He was trying to ignore the growing ache between his thighs, one that he was very clearly not going to be allowed to alleviate. Gabriel was the main focus, and Aziraphale wouldn’t be upset for it. He’d been the main focus when he was pregnant, so it was only fair that Gabriel get the same response.

“Hey.” Crowley leaned over Gabriel, pressed up between his thighs and smoothing his hands up from Gabriel’s little swell to his chest. “I missed you, Romeo,” Crowley all but whispered.

A little smile perked up on Gabriel’s lips. “You’re here now.”

“I am,” Crowley agreed. “And I’m going to take such good care of you. I can _feel_ the way you’re trembling.”

“Crowley.” Gabriel sounded exasperated.

Crowley hummed and leaned into a soft, closed-lip kiss. He threaded his hands through Gabriel’s hair and rocked into him; Crowley hadn’t taken off his jeans yet, and the rough rub of the denim against all of the sensitive flesh between Gabriel’s thighs had him groaning, shivering. When Gabriel’s lips parted with his sudden noise, Crowley took advantage and slipped his long, forked tongue right between them. In turn, Gabriel rolled his own hips up, seeking more of that friction.

When they pulled apart, Crowley trailed kisses down Gabriel’s jaw, down to his neck. Aziraphale had attended him well and gone straight for the fucking, but it left Gabriel’s skin bare and unmarked. Crowley wasn’t a fan. He made sure to rectify that as he could, sucking and biting marks in a trail down Gabriel’s neck, over his collarbone, and down to his chest. If this were Aziraphale, Crowley would have taken his time, there. He would have played over Aziraphale’s nipples and squeezed his flesh together. This wasn’t Aziraphale.

Instead, Crowley traveled farther down, slipping further down the bed until his lips ghosted over Gabriel’s pelvis. Gabriel’s prick was valiantly working back to a full hardness and having Crowley’s breath so close was helping immensely. Gabriel rolled his hips expectantly and was severely disappointed. Crowley continued to move down until he could run his teeth over Gabriel’s thigh and feel the tremble of his skin, there. Gabriel had such wonderfully, sensitive thighs.

Crowley peppered his left thigh in blooming, purple little marks. Gabriel had only managed not to scream because Aziraphale had leaned over and occupied him with kissing. Hot, slow kissing where their tongues tangled between them, and Gabriel had a hand in Aziraphale’s hair. When Crowley pulled away, they separated.

“Angel, why don’t you put that mouth of yours to better use. Come down here,” Crowley beckoned with his finger, and after a hesitant look at Gabriel, Aziraphale did as he was told.

Crowley guided Aziraphale down over Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel’s hips bucked immediately, up into that sudden, wet warmth. He draped his arm over his eyes and struggled to find his breath, because that wasn’t the only thing happening. Crowley’s fingers were dragging through the slick of his cunt. It was such a slow, pointed drag where Crowley stopped to rub little circles over every inch of sensitive flesh, right around Gabriel’s inner labia. All the while, Aziraphale was bobbing up and down the length of his cock. It was bordering on too much, and then Crowley’s fingers pulled away.

There was the sound of Crowley’s zipper, then, and the button of his pants. Gabriel couldn’t see past where Aziraphale had taken him all the way to the base, but what he _could_ see told him exactly how this was going. Crowley’s shirt was only unbuttoned to the middle, and he certainly wasn’t making any moves like he was about to take off his trousers. No. He just shifted a bit until he could work his cocks out of his pants.

Then, where one cock pressed up into the crook of Gabriel’s pelvis, the second one pressed between his folds in one smooth glide. Gabriel’s back arched immediately, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out with another, expected orgasm. He still spasmed like he came, clinched down around Crowley’s cock and groaned between his teeth. Aziraphale continued to suck him through it, using his hand to grip around the base of Gabriel’s cock and maybe, just maybe, slid his fingers just a bit farther down to play with his clit.

“Crowley—” Gabriel gasped. The zipper of his jeans was digging right up into his flesh the same as the rest of him, and it was _more_ than Gabriel could have ever hoped for.

“I know how to take care of my Romeo,” Crowley soothed, rubbing up his thighs. “Feels good, doesn’t it? The real thing?”

Gabriel nodded. Aziraphale had pulled up to suck right at the tip of Gabriel’s cock, stroking over the rest of his shaft, covering it down in saliva. Gabriel’s entire body was thrumming with the pleasure of it, and then Crowley had to start _moving_. A slow, gentle rock of his hips. Rolling them. Grinding his cock as deep as he could into Gabriel’s cunt.

“I think we should do this more often; listen to you,” Crowley crooned. Gabriel was making all _manner_ of noises he’d never made before. All these little whimpers and groans with every hard thrust of Crowley’s hips.

Crowley was going unfairly slow, but the force behind his hips was enough to have Gabriel’s thighs trembling, his hips shaking. He wanted _more._ He needed more—the worst part was the way that Crowley knew that, the way that he smirked down with every fuck forward. Gabriel couldn’t wait for him to get home, so Gabriel was going to wait _now_.

In the meantime, Aziraphale went from sucking Gabriel’s cock to stroking it from base to head. He turned his attention to Crowley’s cock. Crowley curled his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair slowly, a bit of awe written over his face at how well Aziraphale was doing. He sucked over Crowley’s cockhead with little moans and flicks of his tongue, stroking Gabriel while he did it. And Gabriel. Oh, the sounds he was making. The way that his body trembled with his _pleasure_ was just beautiful.

Beautiful enough that Crowley needed to see more of it. He picked up his pace, then. He fucked faster, gripping his nails into the skin of Gabriel’s hips to pull him down to meet every thrust. Gabriel did it with fervor, rocking his hips to meet Crowley’s. Gabriel was dripping wet, and the slide was so easy, so _good_. Then there was Aziraphale, swapping between Crowley’s free cock and Gabriel’s. Every time his lips touched over Gabriel’s skin; Gabriel jolted.

“Look at him,” Crowley said. “He’s so desperate for more.” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and slid it down through the _mess_ Gabriel was making. “Do you feel how wet he is, angel? I think he’s got a needier quim than you do.”

Aziraphale groaned around Gabriel’s cock, and the feeling of it sent another rush of pleasure through Gabriel’s spine. His back arched, and he groaned into the back of his hand. Watching the way that they were working just added a whole extra level to the way that he felt. Aziraphale looked so incredibly blissed out, doing nothing but working between their cocks. It was _clear_ just how much Aziraphale liked having a prick in his mouth from the way that he looked, the way that he squirmed.

Gabriel even chanced a reach over for Aziraphale, to smooth his hand down over the swell of his arse until he could ghost over Aziraphale’s cunt, in turn. Aziraphale was dripping down over his own thighs, and even the gentlest of touch had Aziraphale pulling off of Crowley’s cock to cry out and shiver. Crowley grinned.

“I take that back,” Crowley said. “Don’t worry, love. I’ve got just the thing for you, too. Lay down next to Gabriel, would you?” Every word Crowley spoke was punctuated with a hard thrust, but even through Gabriel’s moaning, Aziraphale heard everything loud and clear.

Aziraphale pulled away entirely and did exactly as he was told. By wave of Crowley’s finger, he rolled onto his stomach. It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually, Aziraphale had his hips titled, up on his knees. Crowley had the perfect view of the mess between his thighs and the slit of his dripping quim. Crowley _knew_ that mess well enough that he reached out and landed a swat to Aziraphale’s arse. Aziraphale let out a loud shout; Gabriel offered a place for Aziraphale to curl up in the crook of his arm, only idly, as he could barely gather his own thoughts.

“I don’t recall telling you that you could come, angel,” Crowley said. He smoothed his fingers over the red mark blooming on Aziraphale’s rear. “Do you enjoy having a cock in your throat that much?”

“I do,” Aziraphale admitted, shakily.

“Make sure you let Gabriel have a taste, hm? I’ll get to you in a moment.”

Aziraphale leaned in, his hand on Gabriel’s jaw and kissed him. They kissed hard, and Aziraphale swallowed every one of Gabriel’s whimpering little moans. He could _feel_ the rock of Crowley’s thrusts, too, being so close. Crowley hadn’t relented, and he wouldn’t. He had a tight hold on Gabriel’s hips and fucked into him with a renewed vigor, until Gabriel was gasping and finding it difficult to maintain his kiss with Aziraphale. Aziraphale, in turn, went to kissing Gabriel’s jaw, his neck.

Aziraphale only pulled away with a sudden gasp; the way his face contorted up in pleasure was _beautiful_ , and Gabriel couldn’t peel his eyes away for the moment. Crowley had reached across and pressed two of his fingers right up inside Aziraphale’s dripping quim. The way he reacted was immediate, fast, and gorgeous. Aziraphale worked his hips back onto Crowley’s fingers, peering back over his shoulder to watch the way Crowley continued to work his hips.

“You didn’t think I couldn’t take care of both of you, did you?” Crowley leaned down, bracing himself on the bed space beside Gabriel’s head so he could look at Aziraphale. “Is that good for you, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Thank you,” he gasped out. “But Gabriel—”

“Gabriel,” Crowley grunted out with the sudden force of a thrust, just to _show_ how well he could do this. Gabriel suddenly cried out and reached up to brace himself on Crowley’s shoulder. “Gabriel’s just fine,” Crowley smirked.

When Gabriel came, it was shouting into Crowley’s lips through their saliva-dripping kiss, and it was wonderful. His entire body shivered and shook, and Crowley didn’t even stop. He fucked Gabriel right through his orgasm and hadn’t even stopped fingering Aziraphale. It wasn’t until Gabriel stopped trembling and started panting that Crowley pulled away.

Crowley rubbed little circles into Gabriel’s pelvis while he pulled away from him. Every slow inch that Gabriel felt leave him just sent another shiver through his body, now that he was over-sensitive. His cock was still hard, but Gabriel couldn’t even bring himself to care. That itch had been scratched, and he was _tired_. That, and it was going to be a treat to watch what happened next.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the hips and fucked into him with one smooth movement. Aziraphale cried out immediately, his jaw falling open and his eyes closing shut, tightly. Crowley didn’t give him a minute to rest before he started his brutal pace, their skin slapping together with every thrust. Aziraphale worked back into it, too. He worked his hips back onto Crowley’s cock and moaned every time Crowley bottomed out inside of him. Having Gabriel watch him just made it _better_.

Gabriel was looking at him, touching his face—stroking himself. Gabriel had wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock and was stroking himself, slowly, his eyes on Aziraphale.

“Oh, look at what a desperate little thing you are,” Crowley admonished. “You’re rubbing off on Gabriel, you know. Are you proud of yourself?”

Aziraphale nodded, because he _was_. He liked knowing that he wasn’t the only one this desperate to have Crowley’s cock inside of them. It helped him feel like less of a fool, and it was clearly helping Gabriel work over this whole _sex is taboo_ thing.

“Good,” Crowley whispered, leaning over so that his lips brushed over Aziraphale’s ear. “I’m proud of you too.”

If that hadn’t done it, nothing would. In the next thrusts, Aziraphale was coming hard around Crowley’s cock. Crowley came next, and the rush of spend inside him had Aziraphale shuddering, shivering. He collapsed down onto the bed when Crowley left, and _watched_ as Crowley went right back to working Gabriel. Crowley hadn’t come the first time, but he’d given Gabriel the time he needed to recover.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but touch himself while he watched. Gabriel’s legs were up around Crowley’s shoulders, ankles locked around his neck. Crowley had him nearly bent in half, fucking into him like it. It was hard, fast, but it was _sweet_. Crowley had his hands around Gabriel’s jaw, and they kissed whenever they could manage. Their foreheads touched. With every fuck forward, Crowley could feel the brush of Gabriel’s stomach swell over his own midsection, and it just _reminded_ him of what they’d done.

“You’re going to have my baby,” Crowley suddenly gasped.

Gabriel nodded. “I am.”

They met in a kiss, then, and Gabriel cried out between it when he came again. This time, when he shot his spend, it streaked over the bare bits of Crowley’s stomach, through the opening in his shirt, as well as his own. This time, Crowley came, too. There was a hard stutter in his hips, and he dropped down to hide his moan into Gabriel’s neck. Now, he was the one who needed a minute. Aziraphale had managed to bring himself off again just with his fingers on his clit, and Gabriel didn’t sound like he was _anywhere_ near done. They’d both just have to wait.

Maybe, when Crowley finally got a chance to lay down, Gabriel and Aziraphale could help him get undressed. Then, once Gabriel had cleaned up the mess that he’d made over Crowley’s skin, Crowley would have them take turns riding his cocks. It’d been awhile since Gabriel had two cocks inside of him, and it might be doubly fun to do it while he had a cunt. Crowley had been dreaming of it. Gabriel seemed horny enough that he might even agree to it—Crowley was hoping.

Until then, patience was just something that they were all going to have to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
